


Home

by Emo_MabelPines



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Afterlife, Closure for Allura, F/M, Happy though I promise, Sad spoilers for season 8, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_MabelPines/pseuds/Emo_MabelPines
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 8 OF VOLTRON!!Allura says goodbye to her fellow paladins and journeys into the afterlife with the family she’s been needing, as well as the Galran prince who still holds her heart.
Relationships: Alfor & Allura & Allura's Mother (Voltron), Allura/Lance (mentioned), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Lance/Keith (mentioned)
Kudos: 15





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Here is an Allura/Lotor fic for y’all. Remember, don’t like the ship, don’t read the fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Galran prince was a traitor. He was a sly, sneaky imposter that made Allura believe he was trustworthy, that he had changed. Oh, how she was fooled. Lotor followed in his father’s footsteps better than anyone could’ve imagined, inheriting the ability to deceive just as easily as his had received his white, flowing locks from his mother. 

However, Allura could never find it in herself to hate, nor even dislike the prince. She felt what he said to her was real and pure, although in the end, it had turned out to be fake praises and wants. It left her devastated and lonely, scarring her heart. The princess had scowled to herself in the mirror during the battle with Haggar, looking her double from head to toe. “You are unbreakable.” She had told herself that momentous day. But now, as she’s saying goodbye to the team of Voltron for the final time, she finds herself doing the opposite; becoming a pile of broken pieces on the ground for everyone to see. Naturally, she was sad to leave her newly formed family behind, but her father, her mother, and the compelling Galran all stand behind her in a place she cannot return from. She had made her choice and she will abide by it, but seeing everyone’s reaction to her future absence caused her heart to weep.

“I love you all.” she said softly to them, locking eyes with Lance, who seemed the most heartbroken by her loss. Offering him a smile, she gave him a look of adoration and meaning, directing her words at him. Lance had loved her more than she cared to see and the realization had just settled in. Allura puts all of her emotions into that stare, telling him with her eyes she loved him too, but it was simply not meant to be. His eyes never waver, receiving her message loud and clear. Although it’s obvious he’s disappointed and dealing with remorse, she knows everything will be okay. Especially since a black paladin with red armor is standing a few feet from him, heart shielded by a wall only Lance can break down.

With one final smile, Allura joins her mother and her father, as well as Lotor, to the afterlife, where she believes everything will be perfect. In the near future, she’ll have her family to live and laugh with, to catch up on thousands of years of separation. The love she’ll endure from the once insane Galran prince will bring her joy of all kinds. He intertwines their hands together, giving her a true, authentic smile, a dazzling one that leaves her melting. Finally, Allura feels as though she’s where she’s meant to be; her hand laced in Lotor’s with a future where there are no wars, no resentment, and no traitorous feelings arising in anyone.

“Come, Allura.” The once king of Altea beckons, his endearing face one of many she’s overjoyed to see. Ever since his holographic memory disappeared from her life forever, she had lost hope in seeing him again and found herself feeling homesick. However, she did not know why since she was in her home. But now, she knows home is where the heart is, and stranded was her heart for much too long. Taking her father’s hand while the other tugs Lotor along, her mother just up ahead with a joyous smile, tears prick the corners of her eyes as she views the afterlife. 

It’s just as she had imagined peace would look like throughout the lands, the landscape she dreamed of while she slept for ten thousand years. It’s the home she recalled when she needed comfort from her memories with her mother and father. The sweet scent of mountain juniberries fills her nostrils and she inhales deeply.

Altea.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
